La batalla del buen Sakamoto
by Yunkel
Summary: Un combate en ciudad batalla entre Seto Kaiba y el buen Sakamoto. Ah si, olvide decir, este fic no les va a gustar porke no tiene ¿&·º yaoi como el 70 por ciento de los demas fics de por aki. Asi ke tendran ke ir a leer su homosexualidades a otro lado.


Mini novela ke escribi faltando 15 minutos para salir del trabajo, recordando akellos tiempos mientras veia los capitulos porke nunca se les ocurria a los duelistas traer cartas tan basicas como fisura.

Disclaimer: Si, yo soy el dueño, los personajes son mios y la serie es mia y Konami me pertenece.

Ciudad batalla, cede del torneo de cartas donde solo los mejores duelistas del mundo participan,

bueno, los mejores y un novato, amigo de Mokuba quien gracias a él logro entrar al tan prestigiado torneo. Su nombre es Sakamoto quien apenas unos días había comprado su starter deck y había hecho pequeños cambios al mismo con puras cartas comunes.

Una vez empezado el torneo, el buen Sakamoto avanzaba por las calles con su disco de duelo, buscando su primero oponente y deseando que fuera uno de los no tan difíciles, para su mala suerte el primer contendiente que encontró fue el mismísimo Seto Kaiba quien al mismo tiempo nota a Sakamoto y viendo que este era duelista de inmediato lo intercepto.

"Así que tu eres ese novato amigo de mi hermano" le dijo Kaiba

"Si señor Kaiba, gracias por haberme aceptado en el torneo" respondió el buen Sakamoto

"Bien pues dueliemos y acabemos con esto de una vez!"

"Pero señor Kaiba usted es demasiado fuerte para mi, me ganara de inmediato y me quitara mi carta localizadora y mi carta mas rara que es un "mask of dispel" super rara.

Kaiba se hecho a reír

"No necesito tu patética carta mas rara, por mi puedes quedártela, solo quiere tu carta localizadora.

En eso llega Mokuba

"Ah hermano y Sakamoto mi buen amigo... esperen, no me digan que piensas duelear?" pregunto.

"Asi es" respondio Kaiba mientras barajeaba su deck "y el duelo comenzara ahora!"

"No hermano, dale una oportunidad..." intentaba explicar Mokuba cuando el buen Sakamoto lo interrumpió "Esta bien así Mokuba, después de todo no llegaría lejos, señor Kaiba acepto el duelo"

ambos duelistas prepararon su disco de duelo y empezaron, Kaiba dando la oportunidad de que comenzara el novato.

"Bien" dijo Sakamoto "colocare un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno.

Kaiba jalo carta y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír "pobre iluso, no sabe lo que le espera, le enseñare el poder de un duelista de mi talla" pensó Seto.

"activo la jarra de la avaricia la cual me permite tomar dos cart..."

"Se lo que hace señor Kaiba, no tiene que explicarme, limítese a jugar" interrumpió el buen Sakamoto.

"como te atreves!" rugió Kaiba "no tendré piedad contigo"

"Activo mi carta mágica polimerización, mandando mis 3 dragones ojiazules para formar al mas poderoso de todos los dragones el "Ultimate blue eyes white dragon"

Gracias a los hologramas de alta tecnología el poderoso dragón aparecía dejando asombrado a todos los espectadores que caminaban por ahí, el rugido se oía tan real que mas de una doña grito de miedo.

"Ahora mi dragón ataca a su monstruo en defensa"

El dragón de 3 cabezas cargo 3 rayos en su boca y los lanzo hacia el pobre monstruo que defendía, al flipearlo boca arriba para revelarlo y muy seguramente ser destruido Sakamoto dijo:

"Man eater bug, mejor conocido como chupapoyas, me como a su dragón señor Kaiba"

"Noooo!" grito Kaiba mientras veía al chupapoyas comiéndose a su super dragón para luego también ser destruido.

"Seto!" grito Mokuba

"Te crees muy listo verdad?" pregunto Kaiba "pero no creas que eso me afecta pues activare mi carta magica renace al monstruo, con ella traigo de regreso a un monstruo de mi cementerio y elijo a mi ultimate blue eyes white dragon,"

En efecto, el super dragón volvió a la vida para posarse en modo de ataque frente a Kaiba y luego dijo "Tu turno insecto".

"con que usando cartas prohibidas eh, no importa, draw" dijo tranquilamente sakamoto mientras sacaba una carta de su deck.

"Bajare a mi poderoso Sangan en modo de atake"

"jajajaa y que crees que esa cosa me va hacer contra mi poderoso dragón?"

"contra su dragón nada pero contra usted si, ahora activo mi carta trampa, ()compulsory a su dragon señor Kaiba"

"no es posible" grito Kaiba mientras su dragón era expulsado a su fusion deck

"Ahora sangan lo golpea directo señor kaiba"

() compulsory evacuation device

El sangan lanzo uno rayito de sus ojos golpeando a kaiba quien se hizo como que le dolió el ataque cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con las manos

"Seto estas bien?" pregunto Mokuba

Kaiba ignoro la pregunta, "bien es mi turno!"

"Espere" grito Sakamoto "colocare una carta mas boca abajo y ahora si termino

Kaiba jalo carta y para su sorpresa le salio Obelisk the tormenter "conque te quieres pasar de listo, pues con esto te aguarda una sorpresa, solo debo juntar 3 monstruos para sacrificarlos y que salga mi obelisko."

"jugare con mi lord of D en modo de atake!"

Sakamoto no se inmuto.

"Ahora activo mi flauta magica con la cual el lord of D. puede convocar a 2 dragones al campo!" dijo Kaiba mientras convocaba a otros 2 dragones, un luster dragon y un spear dragon

"En mi siguiente turno los sacrificare y convocare a mi dios egipcio" pensaba Kaiba cuando noto que sakamoto activaba su carta trampa "que, que es eso?.

"he activado mi carta trampa señor Kaiba" respondió el buen Sakamoto "neddle ceiling wall"

Por supuesto Seto sabía lo que esta trampa hacía "mis monstruos, noo!"

"oh no, hermano que piensas hacer?" pregunto Mokuba para una vez mas ser ignorado

Todos los monstruos del campo fueron destruidos

Sakamoto se trajo un shining angel con el efecto de sangan

"mi turno señor kaiba,", jalando carta agrego "baja mi shining angel y le pegamos directo nuevamente señor Kaiba, pongo una carta coba abajo y es todo"

Kaiba hizo otra mueca de dolor al recibir el ataque y después se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas, solo tenia en la mano al dios egipcio, necesitaba algo que le diera tiempo para sacar a su dios egipcio, pero que carta de su deck podría salvarlo?

"Animo hermano, confía en el corazón de las cartas" animó Mokuba a su hermano quien no le presto la mas mínima atención

Kaiba jaló carta y viéndola sonrió como si tuviera ganado el duelo.

"Solo necesito 3 turnos para convocar a mi dios egipcio y con esta carta los tendré, activo las espadas de la luz reveladoras!"

Gigantescas espadas de luz cayeron del cielo para formar una barrera sobre el monstruo del buen Sakamoto.

Kaiba pensaba: "Esto me salvara por 3 turnos, dándome el tiempo para…" en eso Sakamoto interrumpió su charla interna activando su carta

"()Mistical a sus espadas señor Kaiba"

"Imposible!" grito Kaiba poniendo cara de asombro

Mystical space thypon.

"Mi turno" dijo Sakamoto jalando carta, "mire nomas señor Kaiba, convoco a mi battle ox común en modo de atake, pego directo con mis 2 monstruos usted pierde señor Kaiba.

Los ojos de Kaiba temblaban como hojas secas al viento, Mokuba gritaba llorando el nombre de su hermano quien por andar imaginando tanto el dolor provocado por los hologramas había caído al suelo casi al borde de la inconsciencia, el buen Sakamoto acomodaba su deck.

"Fue un duelo patético señor Kaiba, debo decirle que me retiro de este torneo pues no es lo que yo esperaba, tenga su carta localizadora puede quedársela y este tranquilo pues no diré a nadie de su derrota

El buen sakamoto le tiro la carta localizadora y dándose media vuelta regreso a su casa donde se puso a hacer cosas mas productivas como jugar RPGs hasta la inconsciencia


End file.
